


Holding Back

by Crotalus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, can be seen as gen tbh, only pre-ship, training together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crotalus/pseuds/Crotalus
Summary: Gladio has been asked to take on a new student. Considering what he's seen of the prince's advisor, he's not too happy about it.





	Holding Back

**Author's Note:**

> From a plurk meme  
> Prompt was "“You’re holding back.”  
> First FFXV meme, and sadly unbeated so feel free to point out any mistakes!

“You’re holding back.”

The biting remark took the young shield by surprise. He’d just easily stopped Ignis’s attack with his own wooden sword… but admittedly he’d done so with a lot less energy than he’d usually use. It wasn’t like him, and he was aware of it- he was an Amicitia, he was supposed to give his all into every single battle. 

Problem was, this wasn’t a battle. Not exactly.

He’d been honored to start training the prince as part of his duties. And even though they had gotten off to a rocky start, he’d finally found some common ground to start working on and it had made the lessons less frustrating. They had become fun, even, some semblance of inner jokes and camaraderie had begun brewing between Gladio and Noctis to the amusement of the youngest Amicitia (who insisted on coming to the training sessions every now and then to see the prince, even if she tried to be subtle about it). 

But he had to admit he hadn’t been as happy when the shield’s advisor had showed interest in taking some lessons, as well. His schedule was already packed, and he took his duties extremely seriously. The prince’s lives depended on it, after all. He didn’t have much time for any extra work, but they had insisted that making sure the Prince’s advisor knew how to defend himself was part of his duties. 

So even though he knew he should have taken the idea that someone else had heard of his abilities and wanted to take classes with him with pride, he was honestly having a hard time seeing it that way. He had been basically ordered to train someone who’d probably spend most of his life reading and signing documents and spoiling Noctis rotten, how was that respecting all the hard work he’d been trained for basically since the moment he’d been born?

He’d figured Ignis, whom he remembered as stuffy pain in the ass always hovering near Noctis and nagging him like it was his job, would simply want some basic self-defense moves and learn how to run away from a battle and that’s what he had been ready to teach him.

“I know you’re faster than that. Better than that.” Continued Ignis. The younger man pointed at Gladio with the wooden sword as he lifted his chin up, determined and defiant. Like Gladio not giving his 100% in a training session was a personal offense he wasn’t going to allow. He’d taken off his glasses- he said he could see well without them, so Gladio figured he just demanded perfection from his eyes just like he demanded perfection from everything else. Not wearing them made the young advisor’s eyes look big, like the wide eyed kid Gladio knew he wasn’t.

But it also allowed Gladio to see a glimpse of vulnerability when he lowered his eyes as he went on.

“If you are not willing to take my training seriously, I could very easily look for some other training to assist me. It is of no consequence-”

“Don’t.”

Interrupted Gladio. Apparently it was his turn to surprise his opponent, because Ignis’s eyes snapped back up to look at him. Gladio reached to rub the back of his neck. He knew the guilt could be read all over his body, he’d never been good at not basically telegraphing what he was feeling and he could see Ignis was beginning to squint. Probably not one to take anything similar to pity, but that wasn’t what this was about.

“Sorry, you’re right. Let’s just-” He shook his head, made a motion at their swords. “Let’s start over, yeah? You’ve got a good stance and you’re _very_ fast.” Ignis looked down again at that. Not used to praise, maybe? “I just figured you wanted some basic self-defense, but if you want more than that then I’m all for it. Maybe we can even try a smaller weapon, to go with your style.

If you want a challenge, I can give you one.”

There was a pause, as if Ignis was considering if Gladio was being honest or not. Gladio didn’t push it, let him process it at his own pace- but he had definitely been shaken off his moodiness, and was going to give his all if he agreed to continue this.

Ignis finally broke the silence.

“...I happen to always appreciate a challenge.” Ignis said with a very small (and a little shy) grin, adopting the right stance and moving the sword around with a flourish of his wrist.

_Oh._ , thought Gladio. _Well, then._


End file.
